Arrows Of Love II
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: "Jika kau tidak berniat menjadi atlit, sebaiknya kau berhenti sebelum kau menodai dunia panahan! Orang-orang yang tidak berguna sepertimu, sebaiknya pulang saja dan kembali menyusu pada ibumu!"/ "...Melihat rupamu saja aku muak." /HaeHyuk / Yaoi / Chapter 1
1. Just Prolog

_Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu…_

 _Sejak semua yang ia genggam erat, kini telah musnah begitu saja…_

 _Segalanya terasa hilang, namun ada satu yang kembali ketika dahulu harapan itu seakan hanya sebuah angan-angan dalam hidupnya…_

 _Ia masih berdiri disana…_

 _Rumput hijau yang ia pijak perlahan menggelitik permukaan kaki telanjangnya yang kini tengah menapakinya dalam kesunyian…_

 _Ia membuka matanya, menatap dengan hampa sebuah lingkaran target yang berada sangat jauh didepannya…_

 _Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam busur besar itu, perlahan terangkat diiringi dengan tangan kanannya yang juga memegang sebuah anak panah…_

 _Matanya kembali terpejam, ketika busur yang ia genggam telah terangkat dan juga anak panahnya yang kini ia tarik hingga pangkal panah yang berbulu itu terkait erat dengan tali tipis yang merekat kuat disisi busur itu…_

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

 _Apakah ini kutukan?_

 _Apakah ini adalah sebuah syarat?_

 _Ia menerima kembali apa yang telah menjadi miliknya, namun ia harus kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya…_

 _Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan?_

 _Setelah 5 tahun berlalu…_

 _Dosa itu masih merekat erat didalam hatinya…_

 _Ini salahnya kah? Atau memang takdir Tuhan?_

 _Helaan nafas berat berhembus membelah keheningan yang sejak tadi ia ciptakan…_

 _Kedua bola mata hampa itu kembali terbuka, menatap fokus lingkaran target dihadapannya…_

 _Ia menghempaskan anak panah itu ketika ia merasa mata tajam pada anak panah tepat menuju lingkar merah yang berada ditengah papan berbentuk bundar itu…_

 _Angin berhembus begitu kencang, ketika mata anak panah itu telah tepat tertancap pada lingkaran target itu…_

 _Membuat surai hitamnya yang indah tampak mengikuti semilir angin yang seakan mendatangkan seseorang untuk sekedar memeluknya sejenak…_

' _ **Eunhyuk'**_

 _Suara itu kembali terdengar ramah ditelinganya yang memerah…_

' _ **Eunhyuk'**_

 _Ia berniat membalikan tubuhnya ketika suara itu terdengar tepat berada tak jauh dibelakangnya…_

' _ **Iya'**_

 _Jawabnya pelan, namun ketika ia berbalik…_

 _Ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda…_

 _Kini bukan orang itu yang ia lihat sekarang…_

 _Bukan lagi pria yang telah menjadi bagian dari dalam hidupnya lagi yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.._

 _Namun sosok itu, dengan segala intensitas kehadirannya didalam kehidupannya saat ini…_

 _Telah menggantikan seseorang yang telah lama hilang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu…_

' _ **Kemarilah'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke ini teaser ff baru hihihi, satu hal… Kalian harus baca dulu arrows of love kyuhyuk, karena ini ada hubungannya dengan ff yang satu itu, makanya saya bikin dengan judul yang sama dan ditambahkan dengan huruf romawi 2…. Jadi bagaimana? Berminaatt?


	2. Chapter 1

Now playlist : Super Junior Kyuhyun – 너의별에 닿을 때까지 ( Till I reach your star )

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku ingin berhenti…**_

 _ **Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan ini semua?**_

 _ **Apa ini salahku? Katakan padaku, apa ini adalah kesalahanku?**_

 _ **Kau pergi, apakah ini karena kesalahanku?**_

 _ **Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun darimu.**_

 _ **Aku hanya menginginkanmu untuk selalu ada untukku.**_

 _ **Apakah aku egois?**_

 _ **Apakah impianku lebih berharga daripada keberadaanmu disisiku?**_

 _ **Apa ini wujud cintamu padaku?**_

 _ **Apakah ini?**_

 _ **Katakan padaku…**_

 _ **Bagaimana caranya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit ini?**_

' _ **Eunhyuk'**_

 _ **Suara itu, bukan suaramu…**_

 _ **Sosok itu, bukan sosokmu…**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu siapa dan mengapa ia bisa begitu bercahaya setelah dirimu…**_

 _ **Apakah dia bisa menghentikan ini semua? Rasa sakitku, rasa bersalahku, apakah dia bisa menghentikannya?**_

' _ **Kemarilah'**_

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan sejak pagi tadi tak kunjung mereda membasahi seluruh permukaan kota yang terkenal dengan gingseng merahnya itu, membersihkan segala debu yang beberapa hari ini begitu menganggu pernafasan akibat cuaca panas yang melanda pada bulan Agustus tahun ini di Seoul ibukota dari Korea Selatan.

Tampak sebuah mobil sedan bercorak hitam dengan kecepatan sedang tengah melaju membelah keramaian jalan raya, mengabaikan hujan yang kian deras disertai dengan angin kencang yang mampu menerbangkan payung sekalipun.

Pria dengan surainya yang kebiruan, perlahan meraih sebuah kotak rokok yang sejak tadi ia taruh didalam saku bajunya. Mengambil satu puntung rokok dan berniat menghisapnya, membuat seseorang yang berada di kursi kemudi memekik panik.

"Sialan! Kau gila atau idiot hah?! Jangan coba-coba merokok didalam mobilku!"

Pria yang siap mengalakan puntung rokok yang ia apit diantara kedua belah bibirnya dan dengan tangan kanannya yang berniat mematik api dari korek gas miliknya, sontak terhenti setelah mendengar jeritan menyebalkan dari seorang pria berusia 35tahun yang kini tengah mengemudikan mobil sedan hitamnya menuju suatu tempat yang harus dikunjungi olehnya.

Ia mendengus, melempar pematik api itu kearah jok penumpang yang kosong dan kembali memasukan puntung rokoknya kedalam kotak yang ia khususkan untuk menaruh beberapa rokok disana.

"Apa-apa tidak boleh, menjengkelkan saja." Gumamnya kesal. Ia memandang jengah pemandangan Ibukota Seoul yang ia lalui dengan mobil sedannya yang amat sangat terpaksa tidak ia kendarai sendiri, alasannya adalah karena ia sedang mengalami masa hukuman dari suatu komite hingga membuatnya harus pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui dimana letaknya, dan mobil yang kini ia pakai akan disita oleh komite kedisplinan dari suatu organisasi national yang berkuasa dalam bidang olahraga seni panahan dari negri gingseng tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan pria yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya adalah salah satu suruhan dari organisasi itu.

"Aku mendengarnya bodoh! Ingat setelah tiba disana, kau tidak boleh merokok! Disana tempatmu untuk memperbaiki diri! Umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi! Jangan kau sia-siakan usia mudamu untuk menerima hukuman oleh komite dan membuatmu tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen international untuk mewakili Korea!" Seru pria yang mengendarai mobil sedan milik pria yang duduk jengah di jok belakang.

"Aish, kau berisik! Jangan terus-terusan mengulang perkataan yang tidak bermutu seperti itu!"

"Kau yang membuat masalah ini terjadi! Kau mencoreng nama baik atlit panahan jika seperti ini terus!"

"Diam, atau ku sobek mulutmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan tetap saja mengalir begitu deras dari atas langit, ketika mobil sedan itu telah berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah megah bergaya kuno adat Korea jaman dahulu. Meskipun terlihat kuno, namun rumah megah itu tampak kokoh dan tetap bernilai seni tinggi. Bahkan pria yang masih tetap duduk di kursi belakang mobil sedan itu sempat terpesona akan kemegahan rumah tersebut.

"Kau masuklah, ambil payung ini! Aku akan mengambil barang-barang kita dibagasi mobil!"

Pria bersurai kebiruan itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya saat pria berusia 35tahun yang mengendarai mobilnya melemparkan sebuah payung biru kearahnya, dan dengan refleks pria itu berhasil menangkap payung itu.

"Ku hajar kau jika sampai mengenai wajahku!" Umpatnya geram. Ia berniat melempari payung itu lagi kepada pria yang bertugas mendampinginya dalam menghadapi masa-masa hukumannya yang akan ia laksanakan selama 3 bulan di tempat ini. Namun pria itu sudah berlari tunggang langgang seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera membuka pintu bagasi mobil yang terdapat banyak barang disana.

Pria bersurai kebiruan itu berdecak, merasa kagum kepada pria berusia 35tahun itu yang kerap ia sapa dengan sebutan beruang tedy.

"Ternyata dia lebih memperhatikan ku, ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Dasar bodoh." Pria bersurai biru itu menyeringai jengah, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari dalam mobil dengan menggenggam sebuah payung biru ditangannya, untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan.

"Hei gendut, tak apa jika aku masuk duluan?!" Pria bersurai biru itu menoleh untuk melihat pria besar yang kini tengah sibuk mengambil barang-barang di dalam bagasi mobil. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membantu ataupun memayungi pria itu agar tidak semakin basah karena guyuran hujan.

"Duluan saja! Pelatih Lee sudah menunggumu didalam!" Seru pria buntal itu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun untuk menatap sejenak sosok bersurai kebiruan yang kini tengah berdecak kagum pada pria bernama lengkap Shin Donghee itu.

"Baguslah." Bisiknya tak peduli. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dan menatap penuh kekaguman akan bangunan kokoh yang tampak begitu sempurna dengan beberapa ukiran-ukiran kuno jaman dinasti ㅡ entah apa itu ia tak tahu. Di jaman modern sekarang ini, benda artistik seperti ini sangat mahal harganya jika dijual dipelelangan negara dan ia sangat yakin, bahwa perlatih Lee yang sering digembar-gemborkan oleh pendamping tambunnya itu adalah salah satu pria terkaya di Korea Selatan.

Dengan payung biru kecil yang masih ia genggam untuk melindungi tubuh tegapnya dari derasnya hujan. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat dimana mobil sedannya terparkir, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama yang tak jauh dari hadapannya saat ini.

Sesekali pria bersurai biru itu bersiul ketika memandangi betapa luasnya halaman dari rumah yang dipenuhi dengan corak-corak berwarna kemerahan pada setiap kayu yang menjadi penjanggah berdirinya rumah kuno ini, dan juga pohon-pohon maple yang masih berdaun hijau, mengelilingi rumah ini seperti pagar yang sangat asri dan menyegarkan.

"Jalanmu lama sekali!" Teriakan seseorang yang ia kenal, sontak membuat pria bersurai kebiruan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pria tambun itu berlari mendahului dirinya yang tengah berjalan santai untuk menikmati suasana nyaman dirumah yang akan menjadi tempatnya belajar mengendalikan diri selama 3bulan ini.

Pria tambun itu menghampiri pintu kayu rumah pelatih Lee dengan membawa beberapa kopernya yang tidak terlalu banyak, dan menekan bel rumah itu yang berada disamping dinding dekat pintu.

"Ck, dasar gendut."

Pria bersurai biru itu mendesah. Ia berniat mengikuti langkah pria buntal itu menuju pintu kayu yang kini telah terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik yang sepertinya adalah penghuni rumah kuno tersebut.

Namun entah mengapa langkah kakinya sontak terhenti, saat retina matanya tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia memutar tubuhnya kesisi kanan halaman besar rumah pelatih Lee ketika mata tajam nan teduhnya seakan menemukan seseorang diujung halaman yang terhalangi oleh dinding bangunan rumah yang masih kokoh berdiri dijaman modern seperti ini.

"Hei, cepat masuk!" Pekikan pria tambun itu, ketika mendapati sosok pria yang menjadi prioritas pekerjaannya tak juga melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kerumah pelatih Lee. Pria bersurai biru itu hanya terdiam, seraya memandang arah lain dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sahut pria bersurai biru itu dengan pelan. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiam, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk semakin dekat dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan payung birunya yang masih menggantung diudara, dan juga sepatu ketsnya yang semakin basah oleh percikan air hujan, tak menyurutkannya untuk segera bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tampak tak mempedulikan bahu kanannya yang tidak terlindungi oleh payung birunya, hingga membasahi jaket baseballnya yang baru diberikan oleh fansnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya ketika ia menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri anggun di tengah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Sosok itu tampak memunggunginya, dengan pakaian yang pria itu ketahui adalah pakaian khas atlit panahan orang jepang.

Pria bersurai biru itu menduga bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang atlit panahan yang sama dengan dirinya juga, dan ia menduga juga mungkin saja sosok itu adalah orang jepang yang sengaja berguru disini.

Tubuh sosok itu terlihat begitu ramping dan mengagumkan, ia bahkan mengakui bahwa dirinya telah terpana akan segala yang ada pada sosok itu. Pakaian putih dipadukan dengan hakama hitam khas jepang, memiliki kesan tersendiri akan kesempurnaan sosok itu.

Pria bersurai biru itu berdecak, menertawakan reaksi otaknya pada pria asing dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah gila sepertinya." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria bersurai kebiruan itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada punggung sosok itu, tangan kanannya yang telanjang sedang menggenggam dua ekor panah sekaligus dan juga string busur dengan tegas, memfokuskan pandangan mata sosok yang belum pria itu lihat bagaimana rupanya, hingga mata tajam anak panah itu terbidik tepat menuju sebuah lingkar target yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari berdirinya sosok itu.

Pria bersurai biru itu sesaat menahan nafas tegang ketika anak panah itu dihempaskan sosok bersurai kemerahan yang kini tampak basah oleh guyuran air, membiarkan kedua anak panah itu melaju menuju lingkar target tanpa merasa ragu sedikitpun dari tangan sosok itu.

Hingga tepat menghujam kuat lingkaran target yang berada dihadapan sosok itu.

Pria bersurai biru benar-benar terkesima akan ketepatan sosok pria yang masih asik memunggunginya, membuat pria bersurai biru itu berseru keras hingga sosok itu sedikit terusik akan teriakan seseorang, ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan seseorang yang berani mengusik latihan rutinnya hari ini.

Entah kemana udara disekitar sosok pria bersurai kebiruan itu, tatkala sosok yang sejak tadi memunggungi dirinya kini menampakan wujud aslinya yang sungguh mempesona.

Sosok itu menoleh, wajah rupawannya yang terkesan datar itu sontak melebarkan kedua mata musangnya saat melihat sosok asing yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan menggenggam sebuah payung biru yang digunakan untuk melindunginya dari derasnya air hujan, tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, hingga sosok bersurai kemerahan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Sosok itu memejamkan matanya, mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap langit dan membiarkan air hujan menodai wajah kelamnya yang menyedihkan. Mengabaikan sosok asing yang masih setia memanjakan matanya untuk terus menatap sosok bersurai kemerahan itu dalam kekaguman.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sosok cantik itu membuat sekujur pembuluh darah pria bersurai biru itu seakan mati rasa. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu anggun? Sedangkan dia adalah laki-laki!

"Hei bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat masuk kedalam!" Pekikan seseorang sontak mengejutkan aksi pria bersurai kebiruan itu untuk terus menatap sosok pria bersurai kemerahaan yang kini tampak berniat beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pria bersurai biru itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Shindong yang berada disampingnya, memandang keji pria itu dan berniat memukulnya.

"Sekkia, kau pengganggu sekali!" Dengus pria bersurai biru itu tak terima, berani sekali sosok gendut yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya kini begitu sangat mengganggu kekagumannya pada sosok itu?!

"Ck! Cepat masuk atau kau tidak akan mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat international!" Ucap sengit Shindong tak terima. Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya kembali untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah pelatih Lee dan berharap sosok bersurai kebiruan itu mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Pria bersurai kebiruan itu berdecak kesal, ia sedikit melirik sosok bersurai merah yang tampak memasuki rumah bergaya kuno itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia yang akan menjadi pembimbingku? Aish, aku tidak rela di ceramahi pria cantik itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami. Silahkan, silahkan masuk, diluar hujan sangat deras ya?" Seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat cantik, menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya yang tak memudar dari paras ayunya yang sedikit senja. Ia mempersilahkan kedua tamunya yang baru saja tiba dikediamannya dengan tangan terbuka, membuat kedua pria berbeda usia itu merasa nyaman akan sambutan hangat dari wanita yang menyandang status sebagai isteri dari pelatih Lee yang akan membimbing pria bersurai kebiruan disamping pria tambun yang kerap disapa oleh pria tampan itu dengan sebutan Shin Donghee jika sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

Mereka segera mendudukan diri di sebuah sofa modern yang sangat kontras dengan suasana kuno dari rumah besar milik pelatih Lee yang terkenal hebat itu, bahkan anaknya pun terkenal telah mewarisi kehebatan ayahnya sejak berusia 13tahun.

"Jadi kau Lee Donghae?" Suara lembut wanita setengah baya itu, sontak membuat pria bersurai biru itu tercenung. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seakan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa wanita cantik itu tengah berbicara padanya.

"Ah, yeah… Saya Lee Donghae, nyonya." Sahut Donghae santai. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan rasa hormat pada wanita itu, hingga kekehan pelan menggema memenuhi ruang tamu itu.

"Kau tampan sekali. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ah! Aku buatkan kalian cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan diri kalian ya? Dan kau Shindong-ah, cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan yang kering!" Wanita itu segera beranjak dari ruang tamu setelah memuji ketampanan Donghaeㅡpria bersurai biru itu, dan juga menegur Shin Donghee yang sebenarnya sangat dekat dengan keluarga pelatih Lee, dia adalah salah satu utusan komite panahan yang selalu mengantarkan atlit panahan yang bermasalah ke kediaman pelatih Lee.

Donghae menoleh, menatap datar sosok pria buntal yang berniat beranjak meninggalkannya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

"Sialan, kau menipuku? Kau bilang mereka tidak mengenalimu?! Dasar gendut!" Dengus Donghae. Ia menampakkan mimik kesal yang terlihat menggelikan, hingga membuat Shindong si pendampingnya memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali." Ujar Shindong, seraya meraih beberapa pakaian ganti didalam tasnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang sudah sangat ia hafal diluar kepala. Meninggalkan seorang Lee Donghae dalam keheningan ruang tamu yang cukup unik tersebut.

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya, menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan kaki kiri yang berada diatas kaki kanannya. Tampak bengal dan terkesan urakan, namun siapa sangka jika usianya kini tengah menginjak usia 30tahun. Bahkan seharusnya, diusia yang sudah tidak muda lagi, ia tidak semestinya memiliki kepribadian yang sangat buruk disaat masa karir atlitnya yang berkilau, begitu dibanggakan oleh bangsanya sendiri.

Sudah hampir lebih dari 10tahun lamanya, ia dikenal sebagai atlit panahan kebanggakan Korea Selatan yang kerap kali memenangkan kejuaraan panahan tingkat national ataupun seasia. Dan kali ini, ia mendapatkan kesempatan dari pemerintah sebagai perwakilan kejuaraan panahan tingkat International untuk mengharumkan bangsanya.

Namun karena kepribadian dan juga tempramentalnya yang sangat buruk, ia mengalami skandal perkelahian antar sesama atlit panahan saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah club malam yang berpusat di kota Seoul. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia kerap kali bermain dengan beberapa wanita di berbagai bar yang senang sekali dikunjunginya.

Oleh karena kelakuannya itulah, asosiasi panahan tingkat national menjatuhkannya sebuah hukuman yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan dikirim ke suatu tempat untuk dilatih kepribadiannya dan jika ia tidak melakukannya, hukuman terberatnya adalah dirinya tidak bisa mengikuti kejuaraan panahan tingkat International.

Prestasinya, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya. Ironis sekali bukan?

Donghae menoleh ketika suara gesekan pintu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik yang kini tengah memegang nampan almunium yang diatasnya terdapat dua gelas cokelat hangat untuk dirinya dan juga untuk Shindong.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu dari Seoul? Daegu cukup jauh jika kau tidak menikmati perjalananmu." Wanita paruh baya menjongkokan dirinya, dan meletakkan kedua cangkir putih itu keatas meja kayu yang berada dihadapan Donghae.

"Ah, yah begitulah. Sedikit membosankan." Sahut Donghae seraya memamerkan senyum angkuhnya yang membuat siapa saja mampu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu kini terkikik pelan. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di sebuah sofa kecil yang berada di samping sofa panjang yang diduduki oleh Donghae.

"Ah, aku akan menunjukan kamarmu. Tapi sepertinya bibi Oh masih belum selesai merapihkannya, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ujar wanita cantik itu dengan senyuman hangat yang begitu nyaman untuk dilihat. Membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum ramah pada sosok yang akan ia sebut sebagai nyonya Lee itu.

"Ah, gamsahamnida nyonya Lee. Hm… Ngomong-ngomong, jika saya boleh tahu… Dimana pelatih Lee? Saya belum melihatnya?" Kata Donghae dengan menggunakan bahasa informal. Yah, sepertinya sifat tak sopannya tetap berlaku pada siapapun. Meski sosok didepannya adalah isteri dari pelatih yang akan mengajarkannya bagaimana caranya memiliki sopan santun dalam bersosialisasi. Salahkan saja kedua orang tua Donghae yang mengajarinya dengan sistem otoriter yang keras dan tidak mendidik sama sekali.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Tak sedikitpun merasa tersinggung akan perlakuan Donghae yang seenak jidatnya itu.

"Dia sedang pergi, dan akan kembali sekitar tiga hari kemudian. Beberapa hari ini beliau sedang sibuk mengurusi turnamen para muridnya di sekolah menengah atas. Jadi mohon maklumi dia, tapi sebagai gantinya ada anakku yang akan menggantikan tugasnya untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimana? Mungkin kau tadi sudah melihatnya dihalaman samping rumah." Kata nyonya Lee tenang. Namun tidak untuk Donghae, ia malah membelalakan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang telah ia dengar dari bibir tipis wanita itu.

' _Apa?! Jadi maksudnya, pria cantik yang ku lihat tadi… Akan benar-benar menceramahiku?! Aisshh'_

"Hm… Ja, jadi yang kulihat tadi adalah… Anak nyonya?" Tanya Donghae sedikit berhati-hati. Ia menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, menanti jawaban apa yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu dijawab lagi oleh nyonya Lee.

"Iya, namanya Eunhyuk, Lee Eunhyuk. Dia anakku satu-satu, meskipun agak pendiam. Tapi dia sangat profesional, aku yakin kau tidak akan dikecewakannya." Sahut nyonya Lee.

"Oh." Balas Donghae singkat. Dapat ia duga nanti, sosok itu pasti sangatlah membosankan.

Dan juga cantik.

"Mari, biar ku antar kau kekamarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sayang, kenalkan dia Lee Donghae. Dan Donghae, ini adalah puteraku Lee Eunhyuk." Wanita cantik yang memiliki surai indah sebahu itu tersenyum begitu manis, menepuk bahu anaknya yang kini berdiri tak peduli disamping kanannya.

Memperkenalkan kebanggannya pada sosok pria bersurai biru yang kini berdiri dihadapan kedua ibu dan anak tersebut.

Donghae berdecak dalam hati, tatkala sosok yang kini ia lihat rupanya dari jarak sedekat ini, tampak begitu dingin dan terkesan angkuh. Bahkan sosok manis itu tak memandang rupa tampannya sedikitpun!

"Oh, hai. Aku Donghae." Sapa Donghae santai. Tak berniat sedikitpun memberikan penghormatan kepada pria itu.

Melihat situasi yang kurang baik, nyonya Lee mengisyaratkan Shindong yang berasa di samping Donghae untuk segera mengambil alih pembicaraan kearah yang lebih serius lagi.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya bicarakan pada keluarga pelatih Lee." Memahami situasi, akhirnya Shindong segera mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa dan diikuti oleh ketiga manusia lainnya yang berada diruangan itu.

"Jadi, maksud kedatangan kami adalah untuk menjalani segala keputusan dari asosiasi negara akan catatan buruk seorang atlit panahannya yang akan diikut sertakan dalam turnamen panahan tingkat international. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, pelatih Lee adalah salah satu orang yang paling dihormati dalam dunia panahan negara kita selama bertahun-tahun. Beliau juga memiliki pendidikan yang baik dalam memberi pembelajaran moral pada para atlit buruk yang sering di datangkan ketempat ini. Saya rasa, ketua asosiasi sangat mempercayai kemampuan pelatih Lee dalam memberikan pembelajaran tata krama, jiwa, dan juga semangat… Maka dari itu saya mohon bantuannya untuk membimbing Donghae agar menjadi atlit panahan yang lebih baik lagi." Jelas Shindong penuh dengan permohonan. Ia berharap sosok menyebalkan disampingnya, dapat menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi, merubah segala perilaku buruknya dan mampu mengharumkan bangsa pemilik gingseng ini.

Donghae mendengus sebal, ia kesal karena merasa dirinya seperti direndahkan disini. Apakah dia seburuk itu? Sampai harus dididik soal tata krama? Yang benar saja! Apa dengan menjadi atlit hebat masih belum cukup?! Haruskah moralnya diperbaiki?!

"Selalu saja kau membawa atlit tidak becus kerumah ini, apa kau tidak merasa muak Shindong hyung?!" Suara tenor seseorang, sontak membuyarkan seluruh pemikiran ketiga orang yang masih duduk diam diruang tamu. Sosok wanita yang sejak tadi duduk disamping pria itu, membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia segera memandang putera kesayangannya dan meraih lengannya dengan lembut.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Gumam pelan sang ibu, membuat Eunhyuk yang menunduk kini menatap sosok Donghae yang berada dihadapannya.

"Jika kau tidak berniat menjadi atlit, sebaiknya kau berhenti sebelum kau menodai dunia panahan! Orang-orang yang tidak berguna sepertimu, sebaiknya pulang saja dan kembali menyusu pada ibumu!" Ujar Eunhyuk tajam, menyulutkan emosi seorang Lee Donghae yang memang lemah untuk mengontrol emosinya.

Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, menarik kerah kemeja Eunhyuk untuk berdiri, dan menariknya lebih dekat dengan wajah penuh marah Donghae.

"Kau! Berani sekali lagi kau katakan bahasa mu itu. Aku, tidak akan segan melukai wajah cantikmu itu… Nona… Eunhyuk…" Ucap Donghae dengan nada yang terdengar berbahaya. Membuat nyonya Lee dan Shindong segera berusaha untuk melerai mereka.

Eunhyuk yang tidak terima dikatai nona, berniat memberikan sebuah bolgem mentah untuk wajah rupawan Donghae yang kini tengah menyeringai setan dihadapan Eunhyuk. Namun belum sempat tinjuan itu sampai pada Donghae, pria bersurai biru itu sudah menahan kepalan tangan Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu.

"Kau pikir, kau atlit panahan?! Seorang rumahan sepertimu, apa pernah merasakan suatu kejuaraan? Kau pikir kau jauh lebih baik dariku begitu? Maaf saja, aku malas menerimamu menjadi pendamping sementaraku. Melihat rupamu saja aku muak." Seru Donghae tajam, ia menghempaskan tangan Eunhyuk dan berdecak meremehkan.

Eunhyuk yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Sebelum amarahnya benar-benar memuncak, ia segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang berbeda usia itu dalam keheningan.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras, ia membalikan tubuhnya kesal. Mengarahkan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya dan berusaha meredam amarahnya yang mudah meledak-ledak.

Nyonya Lee yang merasa tak enak, berniat untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan anak saya, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia sedang demam, makanya sikapnya seperti itu." Ujar nyonya Lee penuh penyesalan. Donghae yang mendengar penuturan nyonya Lee sontak terbelalak tak percaya, ia segera menghadapkan wajahnya pada nyonya Lee.

"Jadi dia seperti itu jika sedang sakit?! Yang benar saja! Aishh!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya gemas. Bagaimana bisa, seorang sensitif seperti Eunhyuk harus menjadi pendamping belajar sementaranya?!

"Oh ayolah!"

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk yang kini tengah berbaring diatas paha seseorang, sedikit terusik ketika sosok diatasnya tengah menatap dirinya begitu dalam._

" _Kau yakin? Apa masih bisa terlihat?" Tanya sosok ikal itu memastikan keadaan Eunhyuk yang kian memburuk._

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja asal kau tetap disampingku."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan impianmu? Bukankah kau ingin mengikuti Olimpiade?"_

" _Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja Kyu…"_

' _ **Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja sayang.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
